Operation of large machines, such as mining shovels, can be costly. Costs of operation can comprise a salary of an operator. Additional costs can include maintaining environmental conditions suitable for the operator. For example, mining shovels can work in harsh environments. As a result, it is possible for the operator to be injured. Also, in some operations, altitude sickness can be a concern.
It is also possible that the operator might not operate an expensive machine according to operational rules and guidelines. As a result, maintenance costs of the machine can be relatively high. Other costs can comprise operator training and opportunity costs associated with down-time of machines when operators are not available due to vacation, sickness, etc. Hence, a system and method of operating a shovel, without the cost of human operation is disclosed.